How the Naval Battle Should have Went
by princessflorandlayla
Summary: This is a story about how I think the Naval Battle would be. It takes place at the Gmg's (Grand Magic Games) Naval Battle. This is a one shot.


**Hello readers. I know most of my stories are bad but can you please review on my stories.I would appreciate it a lot. I do not own Fairy Tail, the characters or the show(but I wish I did). Hiro Mashima owns it.**  
 **-**  
 **LUCY'S POV:**  
 **Time for the Naval Battle. Each team will have one team mate inside the bubble of water. They will fight until there is only one person inside the bubble. When there is two people inside the bubble, the 5 minute countdown will start, Mato explains. I'll go, Ivolunteer. My friends nod and I find myself in the bubble somehow. These are the people who I'm up against. Jenny from blue pegasus, Rocker from Quatro puppy, Juvia from Fairy Tail team A, Minerva from Sabertooth, Risley from Mermaid heel, Chelia from Lamia scale, and Lucy from Fairy Tail team B, the announcer announces(honestly I forgot the announcer's name. The one who keeps changing wigs). Right off the bat, I think. Open Gate of the Water Bearer, AQUARIUS, I shout. Don't think I'm gonna go easy on you just because we're aqquainted, Aquarius tells Juvia. I was going to tell youthe same thing, Juvia nods and attacks. Water CYCLONE, my blue-headed friend shouts out an attack. It seems the spirit and Juvia are equal, mato says in awe. Well this is obviously not going to get anywhere so I'm going on a date, Aquarius disappears. What, no, I whine. Wings of love, GRAY-SAMA LOVE, Juvia blasts water with hearts and knocks out most of the contestants. I callout Virgo and Aries to help me and I dodge the spell. Next thing you know, Juvia ends up outside the water bubble with Minerva chuckling.**

 **GRAY'S POV:**  
 **Juvia shouts out wings of love, GRAY-SAMA LOVE. My jaw drops to the floor. Natsu is pver there laughing his butt off. Shut it, I glare at him. Juvia looks over here and frowns seeing my face. Then she is out of the water and falls on the floor. Now Lucy is in there with that Sabertooth girl. Lucy's hand goes to herhip to reachfor her keys. She stops and realizes they're gone. Looking for this Fairy, Minervataunts holding Lucy's pouch. Then the Saber girl tosses the keys and they land on the ground outside the bubble. I tear my eyes from her keys to Lucy and see that she is glowing yellow. How dare you, she whispers then her voice hets louder. HOW DARE YOU TOUCH MY KEYS, Lucy looks as if she's going on a killing hunt. Minerva just laughs. Then you want to laugh, you know how specialmy spirits are to me, the blonde kicks Minerva in the stomach. Open gate of the lion, the twins, the water bearer, the maiden, the ram, LOKE, VIRGO, GEMINI, AQUARIUS, ARIES, Lucy calls out. Ms. Heartfilia just called out 5 spirits out at the same tie and they're zodiacs. W..what, I thought you needed your keys to call them out, the saber stutters. If I have enough power and fuel I don't need the keys, Lucy informs. LUCY you opened way too many spirits, Loke, Natsu, and I yell in worry. I'm fine see, she dismisses us.**

 **NATSU'S POV:**  
 **Lucy opened way too many spirits at the same time, she was having a hard time calling out two or three spirits. Loke trys to go back to give Lucy more strength but Lucy won't let him. Lucy sends somany kicks and punches, Aries blocks an attack from Minerva, and Loke helps Lucy. Virgo helps Lucy move better in the water, and Gemini turns into Minerva to give her a tatste of her own medicine with her space magic or whatever. The 5 minutes are up and Minerva falls out of the bubble at the last second. Minerva is now in second and Lucy gives her team 10 points. Fairy Tail team B is now in First. Lucy calms down and falls, Gray and I catch her before she reaches the ground. Her spirts return bvack to the celestil world. Here are her keys, Juvia hands Lucy's keys to me. Thank you,Juvia just hold on to them, I tell her. How dare you hurt me, Minerva screams after she got up. Guys back me up, she tells her team. Rogue, Sting, Orga,and Rufus look the other way. How did that fairy even do that, the china doll points at Lucy. She's strong and cares for others, unlike you, I spat. Guys my keys, I hear a weak voice croak. We look down and see Lucy is the one who talked. Juvia hands Lucy her keys. Thanks, but you can put me down now, I can walk, Lucy gives a fake smile. No, little Ms. I think I can open 5 gates at the same time and not be tired, I retort. You need rest Lucy, but you can still watch the battles. Then we walk to our balcony station. I love you guys, Lucy whispers to her keys and I have a good feeling it was to everyone in FairyTail.**  
 **-**

 **THE END! So how was it, please R &R. Honestly I would like to see what you guys think. I know most of my stories are sucky and I need to update them too. **


End file.
